


'Eggs' for your help!

by rdm2



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dragonfucking, Eggpreg, F/M, Femdom, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Saskia discovers she is carrying two eggs right before she heads off to war. Iorveth, who can't go since he broke his arm, offers to carry them for her.Aka my Iorveth gets fucked by a dragon fic
Relationships: Iorveth/Saskia (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	'Eggs' for your help!

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work and this idea would not leave me alone.

Iorveth gasped as a hand pressed him down into the mattresses. "Saskia, please..." 

A nip to his ear tip made break off his words with a moan. "Shhh, you're doing so good, just a little more, then you can take me. Then again I don't want to hurt you, maybe we should still use bigger toys before you take me, this isn't even close to my size." She tsked, moving the specially made toy that was in both his cunt and ass that she was using to stretch him.

More? He already felt full to breaking, he wasn't sure he could take more. He let out a sob as she removed the toy replacing it with a bigger one, pulling on the bonds tying his hands to the bed board, keeping his broken arm out of the way.

"We can always stop?" Saskia offered chuckling.

Iorveth shook his head violently.

She stroked his stomach as the bigger toy finally slipped all the way in, his voice hitching. "Look at you, you're going to take my eggs so well, aren't you?"

"Yes, please, I, please, I want, I," he groaned. 

"Are you going to protect my eggs? Keep them nice and safe and warm for me?"

He let out a moan, "Saskia!"

"Hmm, I think you're ready now." She pulled the toy out and set it to the side.

He tried to push up against her, but was pushed back down, by her now clawed hand, as she began to transform. He could feel her just above him, even though he couldn't see her.

She let out a growl and sniffed him blowing hot air against his already heated skin. "Sas-Saskia."

The tip of her cocks bumped against him, she rubbed against hus back, showing him just how bigger she was than him. He let out a whine. She nuzzled his neck, her tongue sticking out tickling his neck.

She then lines herself up with his holes and pushes. Iorveth let out a broken cry as just the tip stretched him out even more. Maybe he could have used more prep, hopefully they had used enough lube at least.

A small rock of her hips made it hard to think of anything else. She slipped a little further in causing him to cry out again, "Saskia!" He squirms against her trying to get more friction. 

She huffed against him 'easy there.'

"Not gonna fit, gonna break me."

'Do you want me to stop?'

"...no?"

"Then I need to move slowly."

"I'm so close, please."

"Slowly, you'll appreciate it later."

Iorveth let out a whine burying his head into the pillow.

Another small push, he could feel tears falling down his face.

'There we go you're doing so good.'

"Saskia!"

Another push

He clawed the open air.

Another push

Her clawed hand lifted him up, holding him up against her body.

Another push

'Almost there'

Another push

'One more'

Another push

'Good, look at you, you took all of me. There you go, breathe.'

He whined, no longer able to form words. He tried to pull himself together enough to at least push against her mind like she did his.

'Hungry little thing, very well.' 

She set him back down, and braced herself pulling out and thrusting back in. 

His words suddenly came back, though he had no clue what he was saying, or even if any of it was intelligible. 

The cock in his cunt felt like it was suddenly bigger.

'Ready?'

"Egg?" He croaked out.

'Egg.'

He threw his head back and moaned, trying to spread his legs out more, begging her to, to,

It slipped into his body, he could feel it sitting heavy in his body.

'Beautiful, you're perfect for this aren't you? How many could you take, I wonder?'

"More? Want more."

She nuzzled his neck.

'What a good elf, ready for the other.'

"Yes, please, more, want more." He tried to squirm against her again, but she nudged him back down with her snout with a chuckle.

'Shush, don't worry, almost there, feel'

He could feel the one dick get suddenly bigger as she pushed the second egg down her cock and into him.

'There you go.' Her clawed hand caressed his now bludging middle, before letting her hand drift away. He let out a whine, squirming around at how sensitive it felt. He wasn't sure whether it was a good sensitive or a bad sensitive. He felt quite overwhelmed.

Saskia began to slowly pull out of him, trailing behind a mix of lube, his slick, and the slick that helped Saskia lay her eggs. It was a mess leaking out of and all over him.

She turned him over, laying him on his back. She watched him for a moment, before shifting back to her dh'oine form. Saskia stroked his hair, kissing his brow.

Saskia smirked looking down at his cock, or rather the cock ring he was wearing. 

"Please." He looked up at her pleading. She reached down and pulled it off. 

He groaned and came, shooting all over the two of them, before collapsing on the bed.

"Thank-you," she said.

"Not a problem, can't head out with the others to the front anyways." He rasped, throat sore. He needed water.

Saskia unbound his hands, carefully setting them on the bed, especially the broken one, and grabbed a cloth to begin cleaning him up. Iorveth let his eyes flicker shut, exhausted.


End file.
